


术中知晓

by odlanoR_onaitsirC



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odlanoR_onaitsirC/pseuds/odlanoR_onaitsirC
Summary: 旧文存档
Relationships: Wang "Baolan" Liu-Yi/Yu "JackeyLove" Wen-Bo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	术中知晓

01

春季赛的第一场，我没有上场，于是与其他几个没上场的选手和教练一起，坐在休息室里看完了比赛。

第三局快要结束的时候，我方胜势已经相当明显，休息室的气氛也因此很轻松，教练甚至有心情考校我们，一个一个地提问过来，到我的时候，也许问题已经都问得差不多了，干脆问了个相当笼统的问题，“你觉得对面女枪这局表现怎么样？”

“一般般吧。”我说，“有的时候处理不太好，有点上头，判断也不合理，哎，还是老样子。”

“你对林炜翔很熟吗？”教练好奇地问。

“什么啊？这不是——”我的话只说了一半，杰克两字并未出口，屏幕上，女枪头顶的ID再清楚不过——FPX Lwx，尽管有一个字母相同，却绝非我之前一直认为的JackeyLove。

教练迷惑地看着我，又叫了一遍我的名字，而我只是呆呆地看着屏幕，甚至没法简单地应上一声。

怎么会这样呢？我想，但，显然，不会有任何人可以供我询问。

这是我第一次认错喻文波。

02

第二次在一个多月后，2月23日。

在休息室里，我盯着屏幕仔细看了许久，不仅是看ID，也是看对面AD的脸，那张脸，无论怎么看，都是我惯见熟闻而未到习而相忘的脸，只要我的视力没有问题，只要我的判断力还正常，那么结论就是很明显的——这张脸属于我的前队友，也是我的男朋友，喻文波。

但，一个月前的事情并没有这么快忘记，在紧张的讨论过程中，我总是用英雄的名字来称呼对方的AD，而不知为何，大家也不约而同的这么做，不管叫谁，都是直说英雄，而不会说出选手的ID来。

这真是个奇怪的巧合，我想。一小部分的我想要保持这种情况，但更多的我终于决定相信自己，在下一次对面的失误时，我嘲笑道，“杰克真是，也太菜了。”

“什么？”高振宁问。我看了他一眼，他离我有些远，也许是没听清。

“我说，”我耐心地解释，“他刚刚不该闪现的，这是送死，太菜了。”

“谁不该闪现？”高振宁又问。

“杰克啊。难道要我说全名吗？喻文波，这下认识了吧？”我说。

“哪里有杰克？”

“对面不是吗？”

“那不是Hope吗？他叫啥来着？”

“王杰。”我机械地回答他，也正在这个瞬间，就像从一个平行世界跳动到另一个平行世界一样，无论是选手的脸，还是ID，都毫无疑问地显示着EDG Hope，刚才我确认过许多遍的JackeyLove，就像从来没有出现过一样。

——不，他确实没有出现过。

上个转会窗，他明明是去了TES，为什么我会以为他在EDG呢？

也许最近没睡好，我看着屏幕，又朝高振宁点了点头，安慰性地笑了笑，并决定最近一个月，睡前绝不再看手机。

03

2020年3月7日，对阵TES。

这一次轮到了我上场，赛前，我在休息室外面遇见了喻文波，朝他笑了笑，他却仿佛吓了一跳，过了几秒钟才回了我一个尴尬的笑容。

真奇怪，难道他觉得我在生气吗？因为他说希望俱乐部在辅助位置上补强？或者因为他转会去了其他的俱乐部？怎么可能呢，我喜欢他不就是因为他一往无前，总是想要赢吗？怎么会因为他追求赢而生气？

但是，这样几乎有些害羞的喻文波，却依然让我觉得很可爱，不过，既然他并没有做好和我交流的准备，我也不愿意勉强和他聊天，以免变成无聊的盘外战，朝他眨了眨眼睛之后，我回到了IG所属的休息室。

虽然我甚至一句话也没有和他说过，但喻文波看起来却明显是受到了我的影响，打法风格与此前完全不同，又或者，他是为了要打我个出其不意，才特意改变了风格？可这样还不如之前强呢。

配合着打野，我们抓死了他两次，第三次他丝血逃生，我忍不住发了个微笑的表情，但他却毫无回应，迅速回城了。

真没意思啊，我想。又听到宋义进在听筒里笑道，“发笑脸太贱了吧，你和他有仇吗？”

“你难道和他没仇吗？”我说。

“没有啊，”宋义进道，“又不是杰克，我怎么会和他有仇？”

“我——”我没有继续说下去，电脑屏幕上的ID比电视屏幕更近，更清晰，那是TES Photic，与喻文波毫无关系。

“你又认成杰克了吗？”耳机里传来高振宁担心的声音。

“先专心比赛吧。”我说。

是的，我又想起来了，他分明去的是苏宁，而不是TES。

但这个时候，就算是我自己，也很难再百分之百地相信自己了。

04

与苏宁的比赛就在一周后，实际上，我有很多时间去确认他们的AD是谁，但不知道为什么，一直到比赛当天，我都没有这么做。

上次比赛的时候，高振宁已经意识到了我认错喻文波的事情，对话是在公共频道进行的，其他人也许事后问过他，他也许也告诉了其他人，但不知道为什么，他们都没有来找我谈这件事，也许因为我最近表现不错，他们觉得这不是大问题？

但比赛的状态和心态，毕竟是不能完全等同的，不过，也不能因此就断定他们不够关心我，也许他们也觉得我和喻文波在吵架，所以不想对我提起这个，免得我伤心。

但是，很快就要打苏宁，就会重新见到喻文波，届时见到我们的互动，他们就会知道自己错的有多离谱了。

虽然总是认错他是个问题，但之前只是脑子偶尔短路，这次的记忆是非常清楚的，我甚至还能想起来爆料他和苏宁签订意向合同的新闻呢，这一次是绝不会出错的。

尽管这么坚信着，但这一天抵达会场之后，我还是没有立刻去找喻文波——等到比赛之后吧，我想。

比赛比我此前预想的更为胶着，但就我个人来说，并不能说非常艰难。比赛之后，握手的时候，我朝喻文波眨了眨眼，他却正好低下头来，没有接到我的秋波，反而是宋义进，看到了我的眼神，等到两队分开之后，也朝我眨眨眼睛道，“你怎么又乱抛媚眼？”

“怎么能说乱呢？”我气定神闲道。

“怎么就不是？你这样某人头上未免有些绿吧？”高振宁说。

“你说什么？”我迷惑道。

“喂，别装傻，你明知道我知——”他忽然停顿了，表情严肃起来，“你又看错了？”

我没有第一时间回答，而是立刻回过头，看向喻文波应该在的地方，但我只看到一个背影，这个背影穿着苏宁的比赛服，衣服背后印着他的ID，那ID确凿无疑——“Weiwei”。

“Weiwei。”我说，“别担心，我没看错，和你开个玩笑而已。”

真奇怪，喻文波不是就在我旁边吗？今天和我搭档的人，不就是他吗，我到底在看哪里啊，这两个月我都在干什么呢？怎么会犯这种错误呢？

终于确定了现实的我，几乎觉得自己有些好笑了。

05

新的赛季和之前的赛季，游戏的版本当然有更迭，但下路组依然是下路组，俱乐部的宿舍安排也不会有太大的区别，我与喻文波还是在一间宿舍。

虽然很难理解我为什么会连续把其他人错当成他，但这毕竟是过去的事情了，即使我确实很在乎理由，但既然这个认错既没有影响到我的比赛状态，也没有影响到我的生活，合理的做法就该是抛下过去向前看——好吧，也许它没有影响到我的比赛状态，但它显然影响了我的生活：在把各种其他人当成喻文波的同时，我也一直把真正的喻文波当成某个我不认识的新转来的AD。当然，我并不是那种会在校园暴力的主题电影里出现的会欺负转学生的校霸，但我也不是一个能够立刻和人打成一片的人，面对着新人，我能做到只是礼貌和客气，点外卖的时候会问他一句要不要帮忙点，出门看电影不会叫他——几个月的相处下来，我与他不过只达到了这样的关系而已。

如果确实是一个新人，我这样的做法无可厚非，但这个人是喻文波……他会怎么想我呢？

我竟然有些不忍心去想，同时又几乎有些埋怨这几个月里的自己。

即使将认错视为不可抗力，我的表现依然很奇怪——这两个月里，除了比赛时间，我几乎从来没有想起过喻文波，如果我认为他在其他队伍，为什么没有给他发过微信呢？没有在起床时问过他是不是也已经醒来，没有在看过电影后告诉他感想，出门吃饭时想不起要叫他——即使在我以为他在和我们同在上海的EDG的时候，也从来没想过在出门时叫他一句。

同样的，我也从来没有想过，为什么我从来没有收到过他的微信——其实原因和宋义进高振宁等人不给我发微信一模一样——因为我们根本就天天都在一起。

而同在一个屋檐下的他，又是怎么看待我这段时间的表现的呢，那次高振宁问我是不是认错的时候，他也听到了吧，他去问了高振宁吗？知道我不是故意不理他而是没有认出他来吗？那他为什么不来找我呢？

我坐在训练室里，默默地打着排位，余光里，喻文波站起来，对同样是新来的辅助苏志林说，“一起去吃饭吗？我今天想吃火锅了。”

“好啊，等我打完这一局。”苏志林说。

“那个，”打着英雄联盟不能举手，我用语言代替了举手，鼓足了平生的勇气问道，“我可以和你们一起去吗，我也想吃火锅。”

喻文波和苏志林对视了一眼，笑了笑，温柔道，“当然可以啦。”

06

一次之后就有第二次，此后，喻文波出门吃饭，除了也叫他这两个月一直叫上的饭搭子苏志林之外，也会问我一句，要不要一起。

似乎是一个好的开端，但也就到此为止了。

倘若去网上发一个帖子——“男朋友两个月不和你联系，对你视而不见，是什么意思？”——大概九成九的人会支持分手或者认为这就是男朋友的分手，而剩下零点一成的人则会支持很难说是更积极还是更消极的观点：“你男朋友已经死了”。

但我当然没有死，喻文波对此心知肚明，既然如此，他会不会觉得之前是我的分手呢？也许也不会吧？我和他本来就和一般的情侣不太一样，甚至我们确定关系之后的几个月，微信的聊天记录都是空白——当然，因为我们同进同出，甚至住在一间房里——但就算不管这个，我和他的聊天范畴一般也仅限于游戏，亲密的举动也完全没有，没有偷偷的牵手，接吻，或者荷尔蒙驱使下的更为过激的举动，只是赛后偶尔拥抱，开着玩笑的时候朝对方肩膀上打一拳，就像我们在一起以前一样，就像我们对其他队友一样。 

然而，其他队友里，并不包括我原本以为的新人。

喻文波除非脑子敲坏，否则绝不会发现不了我对他的态度改变……但我要怎么解释呢？我就是莫名其妙地没有认出你吗？自然，他也听到了高振宁对我说的那句话，但假如我和他易地而处，也不会把这当做男朋友举止异常的理由，何况此前的转会窗，我与他之间，并不是完全的愉快。

他对俱乐部要求了辅助等位置的补强，而我对此，也并没有发表意见，在我看来，他应当很清楚我不会有意见，他很明白我为什么喜欢他……但假如他不明白呢？如果其他熟悉的队友都觉得我会为此而生气，凭什么认为他不这么觉得呢？

毕竟，本该说清楚一切，互陈心迹的表白，我们什么也没有说啊。

看着坐在我对面热火朝天地吃着火锅的喻文波，我忍不住露出了一丝苦笑。

07

用时髦一点的话来说，我与喻文波算是识于微时。但真要说的话，在我们都刚认识的那段时间，虽然关系并不坏，双排连麦是常有的事情，除了聊游戏，聊生活也能一聊聊上半天，可要说彼此有好感，那是完全谈不上的。

不过，好感它并不是姗姗来迟，虽然喻文波总说他很年轻的时候就喜欢了我，但实际上我对他有好感，应当比他对我要早得多。

那时候我才刚去TGA，说是职业生涯开始，却和顺利完全扯不上边，那时候他也还没有那么大的名气，我们经常双排连麦，一打就是一个晚上。

就是在某一个晚上，不知道为什么，也许是因为在夜晚所以太软弱，我虚伪地打了一个哈欠，又半真半假地说，“我觉得好辛苦。”

喻文波沉默了好一会儿，以至于我都要以为他不会回答了，但一分钟后，我就听到了他的声音，“我们要加油，就算辛苦也要坚持，要为了梦想奋斗。”

这句话真是毫不起眼，比起“翻过山听到我们的故事”可谓云泥之别，但在我在TGA几乎失去自信心的那段时间，在我们同在一队互相帮助荣辱与共的那段时间，在任何觉得辛苦想要放弃的时候，我却总是想到这句话。

很难断定这句话让我对他有了喜欢，但好感是确凿无疑的，而在看到他的天赋与努力以后，在看到他一直坚持着那句话，为了梦想奋斗之后，好感变成喜欢也是顺理成章的事。

喻文波为什么会喜欢我呢？两年前他对我表白的时候没有说过，即使他总是说他早就喜欢我了，可这个早到底是什么时候，喜欢我又是因为什么，即使我追问，他也一次都没有说过。

不过，我也不是真的想知道。

比起是什么推动了他，我更愿意记住的，是喻文波突然邀请我出去旅游，去偏僻的腾冲，和我包了热气球，在飞到火山上空时，悄悄握过来的颤抖的手。

是那一天蓝色的天空，白色的云，黑色的土地，暗红色的火山口。

是那一天晚上，在酒店的阳台上，他结结巴巴地问我，知不知道“今夜月色很美”是什么意思，那时的湿漉漉的眼神。

是从前和之后很多很多的时间里，他给我带的奶茶，发来的组队邀请，开的玩笑，一起吃的饭，散过步的街道，比赛失利后的一起熬夜，比赛胜利后的相视一笑，说着努力时不轻不重地锤在肩膀上的拳头。

有那样多的细节，那样多的生活的点点滴滴涓涓细流，何必再去追本溯源，探究理由？

我们有共同的理想，虽然我——但他几乎就是我理想的具现，只要彼此喜欢，在一起开心就够了，就像我也没有告诉过他我为什么喜欢他一样，原因往往是不重要的。

过去的我，一直这么坚信着。

但会不会我错了呢？

也许我应该告诉他，我喜欢的就是你这个人本身，就是你一直坚持着梦想以至于能够为此放弃一切——高薪，战术倾斜，甚至是恋人——我喜欢的就是你的一往无前，自然早就清楚，这个一往无前里，被放弃的存在可能也有我。

这种想法在我脑海里徘徊了很久，但最终我还是什么也没有说。二十来天的时间里，我们只是经常一起出去吃饭，偶尔我邀请他两个人去看电影，在食堂吃饭的时候，又或者是在训练室的时候，我也会和他开玩笑，然后锤一下他的肩膀——抛开没有说清楚的事，我和他的关系几乎就恢复到之前了。

有一天，我和他两个人从外面看电影回来，不料在大厅碰到了宋义进，我们进来，他则是正要出去，停下脚步来看着我们，笑道，“你们吃饭回来？”

“是看电影。”我纠正道。

“哟，”宋义进笑道，“看不出来，你们处得这么好？”

“什么话？我们都认识多久了？”我忍不住笑道，并怀疑这是不是另一个取笑的把戏——在我们刚在一起的时候，他们很喜欢这样取笑我们，但很快我们就因此培养起了城墙厚的脸皮，以至于这种取笑毫无效果——宋义进早在一年前就该知道这点才是。

“你们之前认识吗？我还不知道呢。”

“说什么呢你？”我冷笑道，“我认识他比你还早好吧？”

“你不会又要说他是杰克了吧？”宋义进笑道，但这笑容却很勉强。

“不然还能是谁……”我偏过头去，想要让喻文波和我一起嘲笑他拙劣的演技，但看到的却是一张陌生而熟悉的脸。

“当然是Puff. ”我说，“哈哈，我之前开玩笑的，被我骗到了吧。”

他们沉默了一秒钟，然后也跟着我笑了起来，笑过之后，Puff——丁旺看着宋义进，道，“那我们就先走了？”

“你先回去吧，我想起来我还要买点东西。”我说。

“好。”丁旺点点头，往楼上走去，我没有立刻动身，而是站在原地看着他的背影，直到他消失在我的视线当中。不知为何，宋义进也没有动身，他沉默地站在我身边，仿佛是在等待着我的问题。

他真聪明，或者说，我表现得真明显，但此时此刻，我实在没有精力也没有脑子再去想办法掩饰。

在过去的每一次认错之后，我的脑海里都会立刻浮现出正确的喻文波的去向，但这一次，我的脑海里一片空白。

我看了看宋义进，终于开口道，“不是FPX，不是EDG，不是TES，不是苏宁，也不是留队续约，我总是认错，这没什么，可他到底在哪？”

“他哪里也不在。”宋义进轻声说。

“我不明白。”我迷惑道。

“就是字面意思，他不在任何队伍，因为没有俱乐部和他签约，他还是自由人。”

我大笑，“你以为四月的每一天都是愚人节吗？那可是喻文波，他怎么可能这样？”

宋义进没有反驳，他只是温柔而悲伤地看着我。

08

如果我的眼睛已经不值得相信，至少队友的眼睛还值得，故此，此刻坐在我对面的这个人，的的确确是喻文波。

在帮助我确认过身份之后，队友们便离开了，只留下我和喻文波两个人坐在这个包厢里。

我本该有很多话要问他，可看到他之后却又不知道该说什么，又或者，其实我根本不该来见他，而应该直接跑去三甲医院挂精神科。

但我的举止是正常的，我的操作是出色的，我的生活风平浪静——只除了我总是把别的什么人当成已经退出了我的生活的喻文波。

可是，他是什么时候退出我的生活的呢？为什么我毫无印象？我记忆里最后一次和他说话，是他还在考虑转会去向，对我说，总之他准备先搬出基地。可那个时候，我们的聊天都还是正常的，为什么他会这样呢？

“我……你应该知道了。”我说。

“如果你是指你把别人认成我的话，是的，我知道了。”

“好吧。”我有些烦躁地挥了挥手，“我不知道这是怎么回事，我们也可以暂且不去管它，但是——你为什么不给我发消息？不给我发微信？我没有说要和你分手吧？”

“你没有说吗？”他苦笑道，“而且，你把我拉黑了。”

“什么时候的事情？”我怀疑地看着他，“你搬出去基地的时候不是还好好的吗？”

“是好好的，但是——”

“但是？”

“十六号之后就不好了。”他看着我，露出了一个疑问的表情，“你不记得了吗？”

“你在说什么乱七——”我本想这样斥责他，但糟糕的是，甚至就在这句话出口的瞬间，我竟然真的想起来了。

09

像我已经说过很多遍的那样，我并不介意他放弃IG，或者放弃我，转会期他不续约的选择，几乎是一种决裂，但这从头到尾，都没有影响过我们的感情，我甚至也并不在意他没有第一时间给我更新情况，只是直到了十六号十二点过去，我还没有收到他的任何消息，也没有看到任何新闻，才给他发了消息过去，问道，“怎么样了呢？可以和我说吗？”

“没有动向。”他很快回复我。

“没有是什么意思？我没明白。”

“没有就是没有——我没有和任何队伍签约。”他说。

“为什么？”我大惑不解。

“没有合适的合同，有的明显有坑，有的阵容不够，有的不是围绕我打，有的工资不够高……反正我是自由人，我想再等一段时间，考虑清楚再看。”

“那比赛怎么办呢？都要开始了呀，不经过比赛训练，状态很容易下降的。”

“没有余力考虑这个了……而且，也不是太悲观，我是自由人嘛，什么时候上场都可以的。如果有人表现不好，我再签约，合同方面也会更好一些，我家里也是建议我这样的。”

那个时候我是怎么想的，尽管这些记忆已经在我脑海中隐形了那么久，但现在想起来，那份绝望却依然很清晰，而在这绝望里，我却反而平静了下来，问道，“所以，你们主要是想要高薪吗？”

“不能完全这么说，高薪，奖杯，战术地位，这些我都想要啊，都在权衡呀。”

我们所纠结的点是如此不同，以至于我甚至没有就此作出评论，而是另起话题道，“我之前发的微博，你还记得吗，说我不续约了，我要找新的挑战，要证明自己。”

“你怎么突然说这个？”他说。

“你知道我为什么发微博，对吧，因为我觉得我不受重视，我没有证明自己……但今年我不是更加没有证明自己吗，为什么我没有发微博？为什么我不离队？”

“……因为我们都相信你，你知道的。”

“你相信我吗？那你不续约又是因为什么呢？”即使隔着屏幕，我还是忍不住笑了，为他徒劳的温柔，但这温柔太虚幻了，我还是继续道，“为什么我不离队，是因为，很简单——因为我担心，如果我离开IG，找不到更合适的队伍——也许是一定找不到。我想要成绩，也想要证明自己，我本以为更重要的是后者，因为既然我能证明自己，那自然能有成绩……可在我能够选择的时候，我却胆怯了。我想追逐自己的理想，坚持自己的道路，可一旦遇到困难，我就把坚持放在一边，屈从于现实，选择最简单的道路……我已经对这样的自己很失望了，为什么你也会这样呢？” 

我没有等待他的回答，直接拉黑了他的各种联系方式。

但这个时候，我还没有能够把这些都抛到脑后，每一天我都在想着这些故事，带着失望和希望看着转会的消息，一直等到了一月十四日，春季赛开始前的一天，我通过各种渠道得知了他的信息——一直到那一天的十二点，他依然是自由人。

那一夜，我排位到了四点，又去了天台，一个人看了日出，然后再回去睡觉——睡醒以后，这一切便都在我心中消失了。

我不再记得和他的争吵，在我的记忆里，他拎着包离开基地，此后我们便再也没有联系过，我下意识地忽视了我们不再联络的bug，只觉得我们关系依然如一，又自作主张地加上了他转会去各种地方的记忆。坚定地认为，他在FPX……然后是EDG，TES，SN，最后是IG。我把一个又一个的人当成他，只是为了不去承认，他为了更好的合同，甚至放弃立刻上场，宁可浪费几个月的职业生涯，自吞甚至也许不可逆的缺乏比赛锻炼的后果。

我是何等的自欺欺人，不仅是拒绝接受他和我一样，甚至是拒绝承认，自己给自己虚构一段记忆，一次又一次地将其他人当成他，只为了满足我对他的幻想，对他的期待，只为了满足自己的一个梦。

但四个月了，这个梦，总算到了醒来的时候。

10

“对不起。”我也苦笑道。

“你想起来啦。”他说。

“我太……”我斟酌着措辞，“我对你太求全责备了，没法接受你和我是一样的人。”

“IG本来就是最适合你的队伍，你的表现也根本不像风评那样，你本来就不需要离开IG来证明自己……是你对你自己太求全责备了。至于我，我离队更多是为了战术倾斜，不是因为你。”他的语速很快，显然，这段话已经在他心里酝酿过许久了，以至于此刻能够一气呵成。

他真温柔，但……温柔是不够的。

“只是为了战术倾斜吗？有没有一点原因也是为了薪资呢？”

他呆呆地看着我，我叹了口气，“别误会，其实我也很清楚的，你并不是一个肮脏丑陋的人，我们都不是。我今年没有再追求证明，有很多人说我之前退队是心机，是为了要大合同，你也看过这种说法吧。但是，我发那条微博的时候，想的并不是要以此威胁俱乐部，而是真实地觉得苦闷，真实地想要证明自己，正如你拒绝续约的时候，也是真的希望能够得到战术上的重用，追求更光明的职业生涯。”

他的脸上依然是有些傻气的怔忪的表情，我于是继续我的话，“假如我们想的就只是钱，就只是权衡利益，现在反而会更好一些。

可惜，我们理想中的自己，是高尚的，随心所欲的，对现实和利益不屑一顾的自己，但事实上的我们，却总是屈从于现实，沉默于眼前的利益。

这正是为何你我能够彼此吸引，又为何会彼此抗拒。

如果我对无法按照理想去做的自己如此厌恶，又要怎么去爱与我有着同样挣扎的人？”

他盯着我看了一会儿，又收回了目光，盯着他眼前的茶杯，过了半晌，才道，“你错了，蓝哥，这次你错了。”

“什么？”我问。

“我没有想过那些——”他摇了摇头，继续道，“或者说，我想过要表现出那些，但，不，我没想过要成为一个高尚的人。我想的就是权衡利弊，在重视，阵容，薪资，三者里都找出一个最优解，为此，我甚至可以放弃你，你怎么会觉得我想过道德，责任，理想？——但是，我想要一个更好的生活，这就错了吗？”

他将目光从茶杯处移开，抬起头看向我，眼神像两年前问我知不知道“今夜月色真美”是什么意思时一样，湿漉漉的，不像广为人知的少年天才，却像一只小动物。

但，我最初动心的那个瞬间，我牵肠挂肚的存在，我视为我理想的具现的那个人，并不是那只可怜的，温柔的小动物。

“我早该告诉你的。”我喃喃道，“不过，或许还是先问你吧，你为什么喜欢我呢？”

“喜欢一定要理由吗？”小动物说，“我……我们在一起那么久，艰难的时候互相扶持，成功的道路上并肩同行，我生活里的每个重要的瞬间，身边的人都是你……喜欢你难道需要其他的理由吗？”

“我喜欢你是有理由的哦。”我说，“那时候我在打TGA，你在当主播，有一天我很累，给你抱怨，你说‘我们要加油，就算辛苦也要坚持，要为了梦想奋斗。’……这句话，我记了好多年呢。”

他轻轻地笑了笑，“那都是小孩子时候的事情了。”

小孩子时候……

真的，他和我说那句话的时候，离现在都多久了呀，如果我不是来打职业的话，当时才只是一个中学生呢。

居然已经过了这么久了，久到我记忆里的那个人，早就已经消失在岁月的洪流之中了。

我恍然地看着他，他也看着我，声音仍旧很轻，“我是一个普通人，这样错了吗？这样伤害到了什么吗？”

除了我的梦想，什么也没有伤害。我想。

但我并没有说出来这句话，而是站起身道，“你当然可以是一个普通人，没有人应该因为是一个普通人而被谴责，换了我到你的处境，也许还不知如何……但是，我想我们以后就不要见面了。”

“如果我找到了队伍呢，如果我又回IG了呢？”他问。

“那个时候，我可能已经认不出你了，就像之前我把其他人认成你一样……记忆总是会发展调整成我最能接受的模样。”

“那么，你会忘了我吗？”他问。

“你应该忘了我。”我说，然后推开了包厢门，往外走去。

这扇门不知为何，自动闭合的速度相当慢，我都快要走到茶馆门口了，还能从余光里看到包厢内部，喻文波没有站起来，他还看着我的方向，并在我回头的瞬间冲了出来，朝我大声道，“再见！”

“拜拜。”我说。

尾声

2020年5月，没有比赛，俱乐部放了假，我趁着这个机会，一个人去了南京。

我对南京并无特别的感情，中学虽然学过六朝古都的历史，但到了今天，除了六朝古都这四个字，其余的知识，基本都忘光了，自然不可能再有什么仰慕向往。我选择它不过因为它是一个我不太熟悉的旅游城市，也没有什么我认识的人住在这里罢了。

一个非常符合我当下需求——一个人散心——的城市。虽然实际上，我也很难说清楚为什么我要一个人散心，按说现状并不差，主力位置犹在，骂声固然有，但也还是老样子，早已习惯，与队友的配合也毫无问题……但事实是，从今年四月开始，我就一直处于某种低落的心境当中。因此，尽管不明原因，但我还是选择去一个不太熟悉，风景优美，不那么大也不那么小的城市，去实现我的散心需求。

然而，世事总是很难预料，我曾经在北京的街头和商场乱逛，坦然面对任何人的视线，却几乎没有认出我来的粉丝，也没有偶遇过什么认识的选手；而现在我特意一个人来了南京，出门总是戴上帽子和口罩，却先是在机场遇见了粉丝，又在第三天在街头遇见了喻文波。

这是我在他离开基地之后第一次见到他，从我的角度来看，其实很有些尴尬，但喻文波却毫无感觉，亲热地上前锤了一下我的肩膀，又道，“你怎么在这？”

“我来旅游。”我说，又打量了他一下，笑道，“你是不是瘦了？”

其实几个月不见，我早已不记得他之前多胖多瘦，不过，我还记得他跟俱乐部提出要在辅助位置上补强的事——虽然这种冲突在所难免，倘若他的风评差成我这样，很难说我不会提出同样的要求。既然如此，我也谈不上记恨他，但要说对他亲亲热热当好朋友就更不可能了，自然是希望他心情不好，茶饭不思，以至于瘦一点。不过，喻文波也许太天真，以至于竟然没看出来我的险恶用心，表情竟然感动到不能自已，半天才道，“是有一点，你这都看出来啦？”

他的表情实在太真诚，我不免有些不好意思，急忙转移话题道，“你在这里做什么呢？”

“我也是来旅游啊。”他笑了笑，又道，“一起去吃饭吗？”

我刚才那句话听起来有这么像关心吗？我忍不住觉得好笑，又有些不耐烦，勉强道，“不用了吧，我还是喜欢自己吃。”

他微笑的表情动摇了一个瞬间，但很快又继续笑道，“为什么呢？”

他是真的这么想呢，还是在装傻？我盯着他看了看，试图弄明白这一点，但很快便放弃了，毕竟，他想什么实在与我无关，我对他也没有那样旺盛的好奇心，干脆道，“你干嘛明知故问，我和你关系哪有这么好？”

他的表情忧伤起来，叹了口气道，“你觉得我们是什么关系？”

“表面朋友？”我用疑问句的语气说着陈述句。

他反而笑起来了，“我们之前甚至比朋友还……我们之前关系很好的，你忘了吗？”

“我忘了。”我不耐烦道，一把推开他，继续往前走，好在他似乎没有追上来的意思。

这人真奇怪，我想。

当然，打职业以前就认识，又当了几年队友，别说是人了，就算养条狗也该养熟了，假如换了喻文波是其他我不认识的AD，对俱乐部提出申请要新辅助，我势必要视之如寇仇，然而换成喻文波，我也就只是心里微微不爽而已。是的，我现在对他是比之前冷淡，但就算是原来都在IG的时候，我与他的私交也相当一般，俱乐部之外毫无联络——我甚至连他的微信都没加——要是喻文波定义里的好朋友就是这样，那是他的判断标准有问题，不是我有问题。

不过——他为什么会这样想呢？还问我忘了吗，难道不是根本就没有吗？

我费力地回忆了一下此前与他的相处，但大部分都很模糊——我与他的私交实在是太少，记忆里有的片段都太一般，唯一印象深刻的已经是许多年前的事情了，那时候我才刚去TGA，他也还在当主播，有一个晚上，我们连麦双排，我说我觉得有点累，他勉励我，“我们要加油，就算辛苦也要坚持，要为了梦想奋斗。”——这句话虽然毫无文采，配不上在任何文章里被刊载，当不了名句，却货真价实地激励了我很久，但那时候不管是我还是喻文波，都才十几岁呢，都是小孩子时候的事情了，我也不可能一辈子从中吸取力量，而可怜的是，除了这个，我实在想不起来任何关于他的值得回忆的段落，记忆确凿无疑，喻文波不过是一个关系普通的前队友而已。

既然如此，他想什么，大概也和我没有关系吧。

我走过街角，余光往回看了看，喻文波还站在原地，并似乎见到了我的回头，但他还是没有追上来，而是大声道，“再见！”

“再见。”我也说，但并没有像他那样放大声音，为免他听不见，我举起手挥了挥，然后快步走过了这个拐角。

说错了，不是再见，是拜拜。我想。

不过，等他去新队伍，LPL赛场上又会再见的，也不算错。我又想。

经过拐角再走几步，我戴上了刚刚摘下来的耳机，随着音乐响起，这个莫名偶遇的举止奇怪的前队友，很快就像他的身影一样，被我抛在脑后了。

在这五月间的某个平凡普通，转瞬即忘的一天。

—FIN—


End file.
